


Say Something

by migguy24



Category: South Park
Genre: Artist in Tumblr : AcidSymphonie, Coon - Freeform, Dead People, Dougebag (maybe), Hero AU, M/M, NeedToFoundTheCompletedStory, Sacrifice, Sad Ending, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Suicide, Super Craig - Freeform, Wonder Tweek - Freeform, mysterion - Freeform, professor chaos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24
Summary: with Super Craig destroying the city, Wonder Tweek, Mysterion and Professor Chaos no longer seems to have anything to stop the superhero. and in addition, Super Craig is controlled by The Coon.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [South Park Picture Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/621328) by CupidLoser. 



> (On WattPad this is a FicSong but here... not.)
> 
> guys, this is my first story here so please be nice. most of my stories will be sad stories of depression, suicide, rape, death, don't judge me.
> 
> I don't have find the inspiration to write this story because I found images of Super Craig and Wonder Tweek on WattPas and (alas) there is a 'To Be Continued' which means that the images stopped at bad time. I write something but i stopped. (I dont knox if i make a one shot or not) I have (of course not) nothing. The characters in South Park are at Matt and Trey (god bless these guys).
> 
> If you want to know for the pictures here is the link. https://www.wattpad.com/604694930-south-park-picture-comic%27s-creek (You're welcome)

Autor Note :

" word " is talk.

' _word_ ' is thought.

 _' word '_ is flash-back.

Good reading :)

South Park... The city that is talked about all the time. Many events have marked the city. From Barbara Streisand's dinosaur to the apparition of Satan's underworld. Journalists have had jobs for quite some time, viewing the destroyed buildings. Later, houses and businesses were easily rebuilt in no time.

But not this time.

Flames burn, fires start. From the city, only decomposed bodies and blackened buildings remain. Again, South Park was the target of an incredible event except that it was different.

Above the city, surrounded by blue smoke, a young boy in a black sweater spread his arms and let out the flames with his own hands, remaining frozen in the face of the situation. He had an S on his t-shirt and his eyes (or pupils) were sky blue, usual thing. The few families who managed to escape were out of town... thanks to 3 young blond heroes.

The 3 heroes stand on the roof of a building under construction but destroyed. One was wearing a costume similar to the one that burned the city with a WT on his chest. He and these two friends, lovers, wept at the destroyed sight of the city. "By the god... Craig..."

The blond who was in aluminum foil spoke in a trembling voice "H-He... Will destroy the whole city ! And there is nothing we can do... ?"

The last blond with his purple and dark superhero costume bowed his head "He is too strong for us... Under this conditions !"

Butters, or Professor Chaos, turned to the immortal superhero, amazed that the latter dropped the battle "Mysterion ! We must find the Coon ! A-and stop him ! –We... !"

Kenny, or Mystérion, cut off his lover "Chaos... We seek with no results for the last three days ! I have no clue where is he hiding ! And while he still controlling Super Craig to evade us... there is nothing we can do..."

Professor Chaos examined the burnt city "Most of the city was evacuated... but so many people will die..." Butters cried and, seeing the little boy cried, Kenny took him in his arms.

Wonder Tweek remained silent and looked away. He didn't recognize the man he fell in love with. He watched his gloved hand and saw the engagement ring through the fabric that the dark haired boy had given him. _'Craig... There is no other way... right ? You and I...'_ Tweek had an option to stop the war "Guys... I need you to do me a favor... C-can you take care of Stripe for me and Craig ?"

Mysterion raised an eyebrow too "Uh...? What... ?" Professor Chaos turned to Wonder Tweek upon hearing him say "What... What do you mean... ?" 

Tweek sighed "We are not powerful enough to stop him." He looked up to the sky, seeing his emotionless lover destroying other homes with or without people inside "Even if we attack together... We don't have time to find The Coon. Before Craig destroys the entire city... So..."

Professor Chaos put a hand on his heart "T-Tweek...?" Mysterion raised an eyebrow, worried "What are you thinking ?"

Wonder Tweek stared at Super Craig's trajectory and when he saw that he was heading towards the end of the city, he told himself that he didn't have much time _'The only thing I can do...'_

Kenny got Tweek out of his thoughts "Look... I understand how you feel but... He can't recognize you Tweek ! His mind is being controlled by The Coon..."

_'I know...'_ Wonder Tweek turned to these two best friends "Mysterion. Professor Chaos. Thanks for everything..." The blonde approached the end of the building "Hey ! W-Wait... TWEEK !"

When he was at the end of the building, Tweek lifted his foot into the void and slowly began to rise _'He needs me... I have to go...'_

"Tweek don't !" Kenny reached out but it was too late. Wonder Tweek walked away from the building, flying towards the love of his life while Mysterion yelled at him to return. "Super Craig's gonna kill you ! don't go !"

_'I'm coming Craig ...'_

Tweek flew to Craig under the worried gaze of the other two superheroes. As Butters began to cross his hands, praying and crying, Kenny took off his Mystery Mask. "What is your plan...? What are you doing...?"

** POV Wonder Tweek **

I stand behind Craig who continued to burn down buildings, still turning his back on me. All that remained was the Tweak Bros. COFFEE and soon there would be nothing left of the city. _'Mom... dad...'_

"Craig ?"

My boyfriend stopped burning the houses and turned to me. His eyes were still emotionless. My heart was torn in two but I couldn't stop myself. Now that I have revealed myself to him, it is time for this to stop.

"I missed you... "

I said kissing my gloved hand and sending ice on Craig who sent flames towards me. His look of anger made me shiver, but I knew the man in front of me was unreasonable.

_ 'Tweek... Calm down, babe twich.' _

I was seeing towards a building when Craig sent a ray of light towards me. When I passed the burned building, continuing to fly, it collapsed in a tremor. I stopped and looked back when the hot beam disappeared "Craig. It's me, Tweek. Calm down."

_'I believe in you, Wonder Tweek.'_

"Stop Craig ! It's not you. Come back !" I felt my heart beat far too quickly for it to be love at first sight. More memories between the two of us filled my mind. I must to stop Craig, I know I can. It is thanks to him that I have become who I am today. He saved me. So I must save him...

_ 'You are capable of more than you think...' _

One day, I cut myself by peeling an apple and Craig put a bandage on my finger while I cried. _'It's going to be fine, honey. Don't overestimate yourself.'_

My tears flow as I rush towards Craig, punching him and dodging him. He took my hand and, in a quick gesture, punched me on the cheek. I walked away from him and saw that my gloved hand, where my ring is, was no longer covered.

_'It's been 10 years now, I think we can take it to the next level...'_ Craig removed his hand from mine while I was sitting on the chair.

_'Tweek Tweak, honey...'_ Craig took a deep breath and opened the box _'Will you marry me ?'_  
I had cried a lot at the time, shyly nodding my head. Craig smiled and slipped the ring into my hand. Even if he had just nodded, i couldn't let out the words he wanted to say. Only actions have speak.

_'Yes, Craig. I want it...'_

Again, I cried a lot when I saw my lover trying to kill me "Craig ! Wake up. I beg you."

My energy was disappearing and I was running out of time. I had to do it. Craig stood in front of me and gathered his strength to attack me. I stared at the ring on my finger, constantly thinking back to the words Craig said to me the first time our bodies hugged.

_ 'Tweek... I love you' _

I put my hand on my heart, my tears flowed "I love you too Craig." And I closed my eyes thinking that someday he will come back the one I fell in love with. I opened my eyes again and rushed over to Craig. Gathering all my electrical energy, all the love I had in me and all my memories with him. Whether happy or sad memories.  
Craig and I were face to face, fists forcing others

Gently, while he was focused on my hands, I leaned over and touched his lips with mine. Craig walked away, confused. For a split second, I saw my lover's blue eyes through the filled pupils. And then suddenly, Craig resumed his 'controlled' mind sending his head on mine and cracking the bones of my hands.

"Argh !"

I felt stomach pain. In a quick gesture, Crag had let go of my broken hand and put his free hand on my stomach. I looked him in the eye one last time, knowing what was going to happen.

"I love you, Craig. Thanks for all. You are... my hero. "

And then I felt a horrible burn on my stomach.

When Craig let go of me, I was falling into a void. The memories of my happy days were looped over in my head. My childhood. When I discovered legos. When I fought against Craig. When Team Stan wanted me to join them because Kenny was kissing death. When Team Stan kicked me out and Team Craig asked me if I wanted to join them. When i play Barbarian. The bitch girls' Yaoi projects in Wendy. Jimmy's jokes. Clyde's bad seduces plans. Partys at Token's. Mom and dad who improved the coffee room. And finally...

My love for Craig.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued... (?)


End file.
